


Happy Fat

by 7Han



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Han/pseuds/7Han
Summary: 當里歐站到體重秤上，加洛有了個計畫：他要帶里歐去吃東西。





	Happy Fat

**Author's Note:**

> プロメア/普羅米亞  
CP: 加洛·提莫斯/里歐·弗提亞  
OOC警告注意 電影裡的他們很可愛,我沒辦法寫的有電影的那麼可愛  
里歐在這故事裡計畫但是尚未加入烈焰救火隊  
我可能記錯了披薩的名字(看了前日譚總算知道披薩的名字了)

站在體重秤上的里歐得到了一個作為男性來說相當的纖細的數字，如果是女孩子的話，大概也會很羨慕里歐的體重吧，但放到烈焰救火隊的體檢上來說，里歐的重量完全不及格。

盯著秤上的數字，加洛看著里歐專注在其他測量上的側顏，想到了那時他和帶著燃燒者逃出拘留所的里歐，在山洞的對話。

在披薩店因為巴爾剛的拘捕，如果說加洛為此氣憤的話，只是覺得法律不講道理，而那時里歐的話勝過一個巴掌，儘管道德讓他質疑冰凍警衛隊的行動，但他自己無形之間，也把燃燒者當作和人類不一樣的生物。

所以這是里歐之所以這麼消瘦的原因嗎？手腕和腳踝幾乎都是加洛一手可以輕易圈住的程度，作為燃燒者受到追捕的時候，一定沒能好好吃飯，加洛的手估量著什麼似的抓握了一下，然後做了個決定。

他要帶里歐去「增重」。

加洛沒跟里歐說他要帶他去增重，只是說想帶里歐去吃的好吃的東西。

至於首選當然是深受烈焰救火隊全隊喜愛，經歷多災多難後，總算重新營業的地獄火山激辣瑪格麗特披薩。

雖然是相同的配方，果然不是同個人烤出來的味道還是有些許差異，但這不妨加洛一手一片披薩左右開弓的塞進嘴裡，一邊還示意著里歐趕緊趁著熱呼的時候吃才美味。

里歐看著加洛豪邁的吃相，以及越過他的肩膀，店中的窯裡安靜搖晃的火焰，和窗外反射的街道，行人在街道上普通地走動，工作車輛來來往往，一點一點正在被修補的普羅米波利斯，這一切原本都離他很遠，他的周遭曾經只有寸草不生的黃土、硫磺味和猛烈燃燒的火焰。

加洛•提莫斯讓撒了調味料的食物的味道、路人的談天說笑，沒有煙硝的日子成為他的日常。

里歐低頭看向盤子裡那片披薩，在加洛期待的注視下，小心地拿起來，咬了一口。

「好燙。」

加洛在一旁沒心沒肺的笑了起來。

「接下來要去哪裡吃好呢？」

離開披薩店後，加洛在街上摸著下巴盤算著哪裡還有不錯的餐廳，或者甜點也不錯……不知道里歐喜不喜歡吃甜的？

他正想問，卻看到里歐瞠目結舌地看著他，很久才憋出這麼一句：「──你還要吃嗎？！」

加洛擺出了一副剛剛在披薩店風捲殘雲消滅好幾張披薩不是他的樣子，理所當然地道：「那當然了！里歐你吃得太少了！」他可還有記得今天是為了里歐才出門吃飯的，在披薩店那裡可比平常吃的少得多了，但里歐吃的更少，他估摸著得帶他去更多地方才行。

「那是你吃得太多了！」面對不當的指控，里歐指出明明是加洛的食量大的不正常。

「會嗎？」

畢竟還有瓦里斯這個對照組，加洛一點都沒覺得自己的食量有什麼問題。

里歐無語地看了加洛一會兒，他知道這個人一根筋又坦率的簡單粗暴，加洛說不覺得的話是真不覺得，里歐只好說：「別去別邊了，我是真的吃不下了。」

加洛一下子就為難了，想和里歐打個商量，「要不吃點甜食？」

「你想吃的話──」里歐的話說到一半，被冰涼的水珠給打斷。

里歐還沒反應過來，加洛一把拉過他，兩個人在午後的傾盆大雨洗滌普羅米波利斯前，躲到了屋簷底下。

「看來是哪裡都去不成了。」里歐看著氣勢驚人的大雨說道，在他還是燃燒者的時候，他不怎麼喜歡雨，不免有點掃興，「怎麼辦？回去嗎？」

說要回去，這雨勢看起來一時半刻也不會停，他們手上也沒有傘，也不知道該等到何時才能離開這一小塊不被雨水侵襲的地方。

「你在這邊等我。」

「加洛？！」

完全的行動派的加洛只丟下了這句話，直直地往雨幕裡跑了出去。

「什麼啊……」

加洛的前腳才剛離開，只消一瞬，周遭的雨聲變大的令人有點心煩，街上的人們被這突如其來的大雨給驅趕開來，這地方彷彿只剩下里歐。

討厭的感覺。

那突然的不快讓里歐按著心臟困惑著，曾經那邊跳動是因為普羅米亞渴望完全燃燒的躁動，在聽到有人重重地踩著雨水奔跑過來時，心臟的跳動更大了。里歐抬起頭，看到加洛撐著一支傘站在他面前，臉上還頗不好意思的。

「抱歉，錢不夠……只夠買一支傘……」加洛尷尬地說，然後把傘遞過去一點，「來，我們回去吧。」

饒是里歐的占比不高，一把傘在滂沱大雨之下給兩個男人能發揮的作用仍相當有限，兩個人都被淋濕的差不多了。加洛還好，只是把制服外套給脫掉就行，加洛卻被濕黏黏的襯衫貼著皮膚，不舒服的感覺讓他有點生氣。

「要不要先去洗洗？」加洛找著毛巾的時候問。

「不用了，擦乾換套衣服就行。」里歐解開一顆顆扣子，試著把黏在身上的襯衫長褲給脫下來，他揪著加洛放在桌上的那只超商的塑膠袋，心情不好地問：「你還買了什麼？」

加洛買不起另一把傘的原因，是因為他還買了別的東西。

「剛剛說要吃甜點……」加洛一邊說，一邊打開袋子，「所以我買了這些。」

里歐換好褲子，湊近一看，袋子裡面是幾種口味的冰棒。

「……」

燃燒者不喜歡雨，更不喜歡能把他們凍住的冰，但他現在不是燃燒者了，吃披薩也會燙到舌頭，而且只要想到這些是加洛衝進雨裡特地買來的，里歐心裡的火焰一下子就被加洛澆熄了。

「笨蛋。」他敲敲加洛的腦袋，然後選了一支牛奶口味，坐到沙發上拆了包裝。

買了一段時間了，冰棒已經有點融化了，在更多黏膩的液體沾到身上前，里歐嘗試地舔了一口，冰冷的感覺讓他顫抖了一下，但其中牛奶的甜味並不壞。加洛觀察著里歐，看到里歐的眼神亮了些許，心裡還有一點小得意，但很快，那點得意就變了樣。

讓里歐嘗試冰棒的結果是，里歐像隻小貓一樣小口小口舔舐著，可架不住冰棒在他手上融化的太快，有些沾到了里歐的嘴角，但里歐顧不上舔掉，當乳白色的液體滴到赤著上半身的里歐胸口和腹部──在里歐有些惱怒冰棒沾得滿手都是，試圖將它整支放進嘴裡一勞永逸之前，加洛拿開了它。

「？」

里歐抬眸困惑地看著突然沉默不語站在他面前的加洛。

擁有滅火之魂的消防員最終用比平常還要低啞地嗓音說道：「我忘了淋雨吃冰容易感冒了。」

END

**Author's Note:**

> 出於想餵胖里歐寫了這故事  
但是因為我不知道披薩的正確名稱所以現在才發  



End file.
